This invention relates to a trim or some other decorative part made of plastics for a vehicle, in particular for a motor vehicle, with a first component made of plastics and with a second component made of plastics.
Such trim is known from EP 1 695 808 A1. The prior art trim comprises a first component made of plastics, namely a covering member made of a thermoplastic material and a second component made of plastics, namely a carrier member made of a thermoplastic material. The first component is provided on a visible surface of the trim. It performs a decorative function. The second component performs mechanical functions, in particular a fastening function. The trim is manufactured by a multi-component injection molding method, in particular by a two-component injection molding method (2-component method).